A transparent conductive film which comprises a transparent conductive layer of the In.sub.2 O.sub.3 or ITO (indium tin oxide) series provided on a polymer sheet has heretofore been known. For example, in Lain-open Japanese Patent Publication No. 28214/1978, a transparent conductive film wherein, as shown in FIG. 1, an A1.sub.2 O.sub.3 or CeF.sub.3 layer 2, an SiO.sub.2 or SiO layer 3, an In.sub.2 O.sub.3 layer 4, an SiO.sub.2 or SiO layer 5 and an MgF.sub.2 layer 6 are successively laminated on one surface of a transparent resin sheet substrate 1 is disclosed wherein layers 2, 3 and 5, 6 constitute a multi-layered anti-reflection layer. In this case, layers 2, 3 are said to have additional effects of contributing to advancement of film adhesion and stabilization of electrical characteristics of the In.sub.2 O.sub.3 layer 4.
However, since this known transparent conductive film has the aforesaid respective films 2, 3, 5, 6 consisting of different components laminated above and below the transparent conductive film 4 for enhancing the anti-reflection effect, upon forming these respective layers by a vapor deposition process; it has been necessary that a number of an evaporation sources are required, that the structure of a deposition device becomes complicated and that deposition conditions have to be controlled individually. In addition, when a plurality of different materials are used for deposition in a common vessel, different kinds of substance adhere to the wall surface of the vessel, that are liable to re-evaporate or peel resulting in the contamination of the evaporation source at the time of the subsequent deposition. Thus, it is not possible to avoid contamination of the evaporation vessel and deterioration of the properties of a film thus formed. Further, adhesion between these layers for reducing reflection being different in many cases, it is difficult to maintain satisfactory adhesion between the respective layers. Moreover, even if adhesion between these films as an anti-rubbing performance of the film was improved to some extent by the aforesaid respective films 2, 3, 5, 6, it has been found that the anti-bending performance of the film was inferior and in fact, a bending test was liable to cause a crack and break the conductive layer and, therefore, change the sheet resistance remarkably.
On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 2, in Laid-open Japanese Patent Publication No. 128798/1978, a transparent conductive film is disclosed which is obtained by forming a titanium oxide layer 7 on a substrate 1 by coating an alkyl titanate solution and forming thereon, a thin metal film 8 to form a transparent conductive film. However, the aforesaid drawbacks of the conventional transparent conductive film can hardly be eliminated in this case, too.